The New Heroes
by Katoptris Girl On Fire
Summary: The New Generation have arrived at Hogwarts. Fifteen wizards, fifteen lives, and fifteen heroes. How will the Potter-Weasley clan cope at the wizarding school? Only one thing's for sure, Hogwarts will be very different with The New Generation around.
1. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

_Hi guys, this is my first fanfic and is split 3rd person narrative, enjoy and remember to post whatever feedback you have :)_

_-Kat_

_Disclaimer: Although I often wish I did, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to it. _

* * *

_Lily_

Lily grabbed her mother's hand as they ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross station. She had done it many times but this year was different, this year she wouldn't be the one on the platform, waving as the scarlet train chugged away, this year, Lily Potter was going to Hogwarts.

Albus and James raced ahead to greet their friends but Lily stayed with her parents. She would never admit it to her brothers for fear of humiliation but she was scared about going to the school.

She had listened to her brothers recounting stories of the amazing food and fun classes and good friends but she still couldn't shake of her nerves, even though her parents said they didn't mind which house she was sorted into, just like her brothers and probably every Potter and Weasley in the school, she was worried that she would be put in Slytherin.

"Are you ready?" Ginny Potter asked, jerking Lily from her worried thoughts, "Everyone gets nerves sweetheart, you'll love it, I promise"

Lily nodded but was spared having to think up a reply by the arrival of their cousins. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo were in the lead, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne were following just behind. Most normal sized families would end there but the Potter-Weasley family was not a normal sized family.

Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Louis and finally Dominique appeared through the smoke and Ginny and Harry walked forward to greet them.

"Lil!" Said a familiar voice and Hugo ran forward, Louis following a bit behind.

"Hey" Lilly said weakly "are you guys nervous?"

Hugo and Louis nodded. "Mum kept telling me it would be fine but still..." Louis said.

"At least we'll have each other" Hugo said cheerfully. That was Hugo, Lily thought, always the optimist.

Lily looked around, noticing the absence of a cousin. "Where's Victoire?" She asked

Louis gave Hugo a knowing look "With Teddy" he said. Lily laughed but suddenly all the adults were shepherding the kids onto the train.

"Lily!" Harry called and Lily ran over.

"Make sure you write!" The nervous girl said as she was encased in a huge hug from her father.

"Of course!" Ginny said, hugging her next. "We'll send Hedwig Jr as often as you like, and you have Nifter if you need to send something. I love you lots!"

"Love you too mum" Lily said quietly, and she hopped onto the train, following Hugo and Louis into an empty compartment and pressing their faces up against the window, waving to their parents until the train turned a corner, and they were out of sight.

...

_Victoire_

Victoire smiled as she walked hand in hand with Teddy to find their friends. They had been going strong for a year now and despite a few petty arguments, it looked like they were going to last.

"Vic!" Squealed a familiar voice, and Nikki Wood came running up to hug Victoire. She hugged back, grinning happily.

"Hey!" Victoire said "How was your summer?"

"Same old same old" Nikki said "but dad got me a new broom! It's got a good speed and brilliant balance..." And she went into a long description of how it would work well in the quidditch team.

Half way through Nikki's excited waffle Teddy cleared his throat. "Hi Nikki."

Nikki and Teddy didn't like each other very much, Nikki was loud and confident whilst Teddy was slightly shyer and found her noise annoying.

"Hi Ted" Nikki said.

"Sorry to interrupt this warm, cosy conversation but shall we sit down? You know, in an actual compartment rather than the corridor?" Victoire asked, Nikki and Teddy laughed and they all sat down, chatting avidly.

Nikki mostly talked about Quidditch, which was understandable as her father was the famous Oliver Wood, so Victoire listened and laid her head in Teddy's lap, as he stroked her hair happily.

Nicholas, Victoire's tabby cat mewed jealously, and Teddy laughed "come here then" he said, and the large feline jumped onto Teddy's lap, curling up right next to Victoire's head.

"Teddy's got something he has to say, don't you Teddy?" Victoire said, staring pointedly at her boyfriend.

Teddy groaned "She'll find out sooner or later anyway…" He said

Nikki looked quizzically at him at frowned slightly. "What?" She asked.

Teddy sighed and took a deep breath, before showing Nikki the badge pinned to his shirt.

Nikki looked at it, frowning "Is that what I...Oh Merlin! You're head boy you jammy git!" She looked incredulous.

Victoire kissed his cheek happily "See, that wasn't so hard!" She said, laughing.

Teddy smiled slightly "Fine, it wasn't that hard…"

...

_Rose_

As soon as she saw her parents disappear out of sight, Rose ran to find Scorp. Hermione and Ron knew the identity of her best friend, but that didn't mean they liked it, and of course if Draco and Astoria saw her with him...it wouldn't end well.

"Rose! Over here!" Called Malfoy and Rose followed the voice into the compartment where Scorpius Malfoy sat.

Rose grinned and sat opposite him "how was your summer?" She asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Not brilliant, bit lonely, mum is worried I have no friends" Scorp rolled his eyes.

"Still can't believe we're in second year" Rose said "My brother's gonna be sorted today" she smiled happily, remembering how excited she was on her first day at Hogwarts, sitting on the train with such anticipation.

Scorp grinned, remembering the same thing and they chatted excitedly about new lessons and timetables.

"Where's Lucio?" Rose asked referring to Scorp's black owl, he always seemed to hang around the pair and his absence made the compartment seem emptier.

"He's meeting me there, I had to send a letter to Grandma Narcissa, it's her birthday soon." Scorpius said, sounding less than happy about the event. "Anyway, I beat you at potions" he smirked.

Rose scowled and glared at him. They had an unspoken competition between them in every subject, whilst Scorp often beat her in Potions and History of Magic, Rose was almost always better at him in Transfiguration and Charms.

Suddenly, the sound off rattling was heard outside the compartment and the lunch trolley came rolling in.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" Asked the old witch, gesturing to the trolley full of licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, Bertie Bots every flavour beans, Chocolate Frogs and bottles of pumpkin juice and gilly water.

Rose smiled and took out her money bag, Hermione had made sure to give her some pocket money to spend on the train as well as her monthly allowance sent in by owl, her father Ron, though willing to give her money could never remember.

"I'll have 3 packs of Bertie Botts and 4 chocolate frogs" Rose said cheerfully.

"That'll be 5 sickles and 14 knuts" the plump witch said, and Rose handed over the money and in return received her sweets.

"Scorp?" Rose asked

"Uh I'll have a chocolate frog" Scorp said, pulling out a few sickles and knuts.

"1 sickle 24 knuts" the lady said, and Scorpius gave her the money.

"Thanks!" Rose said.

"Better get changed soon dears, we'll be arriving in around 2 hours" she said as she walked away, trolley rattling.

...

_James_

"Give it back!" James yelled as he chased his cousin around the compartment, half laughing, half angry, Fred had nicked his Puffskein and was running around keeping it just out of James' reach.

"Aww, is ickle Jamesy looking for his puff puff?" Erin and Chris, the other two members of their gang roared with laughter as James jumped to try and grab his Puffskein.

Fred laughed harder, he found it hilarious that the tough, joking Mr Popular that was his cousin had such a small, adorable pet.

James made a giant leap and grabbed the small ball of custard coloured fluff from Fred's grip. The Puffskein hummed happily and James laughed, stroking it.

"Where did you get it?" Erin asked, coming over to cuddle the creature, "And what's his name?"

"Uncle Ron got it for me from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and his name is Charles" James said, still laughing slightly.

Fred grinned "He's pretty cute, but I'd have thought you'd want a pygmy puff instead, in a nice shade of palest pink?" He smirked.

Chris laughed as James scowled magnificently. Just then, The head girl, Tina Chang walked in. "You guys need to get changed soon, we're gonna be arriving in around half an hour. James, Erin, Fred and Chris got changed into their Wizarding robes, traces of laughter still etched across their faces.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review/follow/favourite and enjoy reading! Thanks :)

-Kat

Disclaimer: as much as I would've liked to acquire the rights to Harry Potter in the past week, it still belongs to J.K Rowling. *tut

* * *

_Louis_

Louis felt the train stop and gulped loudly, Lily looked about the same as he felt but Hugo was grinning from ear to ear.

Their group had been increased by one at some point during the journey and Laura Jones was sitting with them. She had wavy blonde hair and kind hazel eyes and they had all made friends immediately, but now her brown eyes were filled will excitement and joy.

"I can't believe it" Louis said, and was surprised to hear his voice in little more than a whisper.

"We're here!" Hugo said jubilantly "We, are, here!'

Lily nodded weakly, but said nothing. She grabbed Louis' hand and squeezed it. Although slightly embarrassed, Louis was glad to feel his cousin's familiar hand pressed against his. It felt comforting so he smiled at her before dropping it gently.

Louis, Hugo, Lily and Laura all took a deep breath, and stepped out of their carriage and onto the platform.

"First years this way! Come on, this way for first years!" Said yet another familiar voice and Louis, Lily and Hugo said together "Hagrid!" For they had met him on many occasions, and Louis was happy to hear him sounding as kind as ever.

The four walked towards the huge figure of their giant friend and he smiled at them.

"Alright you three?" He asked, and Louis nodded.

"Course Hagrid!" Said Hugo, grinning. Louis was almost jealous of his bravery, because Hugo Weasley wasn't scared of anything. There was no question what house he would be in.

Hagrid lead the trail of first years to around ten boats tethered by the lake. Lily was looking terrified and so Hugo went with her, after Louis had nodded that it was okay. He went with Laura and she was laughing with joy at the sensation of the boats.

The first view of the castle took their breaths away.

"Woah" said a boy in a boat in front.

"It's beautiful!" Said the girl with him.

The castle shone through the misty air and looked incredible. With the turrets piercing into the sky and the Quidditch pitches just poking into view, it was the best thing Louis had ever seen.

The journey was too short and before long, they were piling up the steps into the entrance hall. Louis felt his nerves rise up inside his stomach and he thought he might be sick.

"First years" came a commanding voice from up the steps, and a tall woman with long red hair and brown eyes walked down. She was beautiful, thought Louis, and she was, she was very tall and wore robes of dark green, complimenting her hair wonderfully. She must have been in her mid 30s, and had an air of Grace floating around her.

"My name is Proffessor Kingston, and I teach transfiguration as well as being head of Gryffindor" She said, smiling.

"Just like Proffessor McGonagal was!" Hugo whispered into Louis' ear and he nodded.

"Who was that talking?" Proffessor Kingston barked, and Hugo and Louis jumped so much their feet almost left the ground.

"Us miss, sorry miss" Louis said, looking down at his feet ashamedly.

"You will learn to not speak when the Proffessor is talking boys" Kingston said, but she smiled. "Anyway, you are about to enter the great hall, and be sorted into your are four houses, and while you are at Hogwarts, your house will be your family, and throughout the year you can earn, or lose points for your house so be careful, but the house with the most points wins the house cup so also try to answer questions in class, and be kind and considerate."

Louis was paying attention to Kingston's continued explanation of the rules, and he wondered what house he would be sorted into. He wanted to be with Hugo, but at the same time, he thought it might be nice to be in Ravenclaw with his sister, but Dominique was in Gryffindor so which one?

Just then, the buzz emanating from the Great Hall silenced, and Professor Kingston beckoned the first years forward. They walked forward to the doorway and stopped. Louis took a deep breath, along with what it seemed was the whole line of them, except of course for Hugo, and started walking through the hall.

...

_Lucy_

Lucy was sitting at the Ravenclaw table watching the sorting with every ounce of attention, and her best friend Kim sitting next to her. Proffessor Kingston brought up the sorting hat and placed it on the stool.

The hat cleared it's throat and began to speak. As it sang it's song, in perhaps a wheezier voice than it used to, Lucy wondered, for about the millionth time, how long the spell on it would last for, what spell it was and how she could learn it. Her mind always seemed to return to learning, even when she didn't want it to.

The hat finished and she clapped, along with the rest of the Great Hall. She glanced at Louis, Lily and Hugo and saw them looking terrified, at least, Louis and Lily were. They seemed very small compared to previous years and Lucy worried about them. What if they couldn't keep up? Or we're bullied? Or... She stopped herself. They'd love it just as much as she did.

Proffessor Kingston stepped up with a long list.

"Avery, Thomas!" She said, and a tiny boy with large brown eyes and blonde hair walked shakily up and sat on the stool.

After about 3 seconds, the sorting hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" And the 3rd table clapped, all grinning kindly and cheering.

"Brunner, Harriet!" Kingston shouted.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said as soon as the hat touched her blonde waves, and this time the 1st table exploded into applause.

There were two more Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff and then 'Drew, Iris' became the first Ravenclaw. Lucy clapped happily with the rest of her table and the small girl sat down, grinning.

After another two minutes, it was 'Jones, Laura, Ravenclaw' and Louis clapped her on the back. Lucy smiled. The three had made a friend already, there was absolutely no point in worrying.

A few later was 'Patil, Lavender, Gryffindor'

Next but one and it was 'Potter, Lily' Lucy sat up slightly, she had always been close to her cousin and wondered which house she would be put into.

Lily walked up nervously and sat down on her stool, the moment the sorting hat touched her head, it yelled "Gryffindor!"

Lucy joined in the Gryffindor's cheers although a tiny part of her wished she could be in her house. After a very mean looking Slytherin, two very clever looking Ravenclaws and three swaggering Gryffindors, it was 'Weasley, Hugo'

The hat took a bit longer this time, and Hugo rolled his eyes, making quite a few people giggle, but the result was obvious and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

Finally, it was 'Weasley, Louis' and Lucy noticed her cousins on the Gryffindor table smiling encouragingly at him. It was the longest decision out of all of them, the hall waited, and the atmosphere grew more and more excited.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said finally, and Lucy cheered very loudly, smiling at him. Louis looked relieved and Lucy wondered if the hat considered putting him in Hufflepuff, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. It didn't matter.

The rest of the feast passed in a bit of a blur, and before long, it was time for bed. Lucy stood up and walked with Kim to the door out of the Great Hall.

"Alright Clever Clogs?" Came a voice from the crowd of Gryffindors and Lucy sighed. It was Jack Slate, a very annoying Gryffindor who always greeted Lucy in the same way.

"Whatever Mr Arrogant" Kim shouted from Lucy's side and she smiled, it was nice having a friend like Kim, who was loud and confident when Lucy was quiet and shy.

The walk up to Ravenclaw tower was made even more tiring by the fact that Lucy realised she really was exhausted, entering through the large oak door with the familiar eagle knocker made her smile though, it was good to be back.

Lucy loved the Ravenclaw common room, with the white walls, high ceilings and airy atmosphere, she often sat by the window and worked peacefully, or chatted quietly on the carper with friends.

She walked through to the stairway up to the dormitory with Kim and smiled to see '4th years' on a plaque on the door. Lucy opened the door to find their other roommates, Sophie, Mia and Sasha already on their four poster beds, sorting out their stuff. She was pleased to see her favourite bed by the window and the bed next to it free.

Lucy dumped her stuff on the pale blue carpet and drew the dark blue silk hangings over the four poster bed, getting into her pyjamas and tucking into the white sheets as quick as she could. "Night guys" she said, and the others murmured their replies before she fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. The First Trick

**Hey guys, I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait, and I promise from now on it will be a new chapter at least once a fortnight. I hope you enjoy**

**this chapter and please read and review.**

**Thanks,**

**Kat :)**

* * *

_Roxanne_

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" Molly asked Roxanne as they left Charms. It had been three weeks since the sorting ceremony and they were all just about settled in.

"I will in a bit, I just have to do some Transfiguration homework" Roxanne invented. She wasn't planning to do anything like that. She ran down the stairs to the dungeons, and to the corridor outside Proffessor Holmes' classroom.

"Hey there Roxy" said a voice from behind her. Roxanne turned to see her boyfriend, Toby Smith coming from the direction of the Slytherin common room.

"Toby!" Roxanne said, grinning as he kissed her on the cheek. "You ready?"

"Course!" Toby said, sounding excited.

"I've got the permanent snow, have you learned the wind, cloud charms and that charm that makes stuff fly around crazily?" Roxanne asked making sure they were prepared.

They were planning their first prank of the year, and were going to make the 4th floor corridor a winter wonderland, with snowballs that pelted at you and walking, talking snowmen.

"Yes, yes and yes Roxy, we'll be fine, relax!" Toby laughed, kissing her nose. Although Roxanne was more of a 'go with the flow' kind of girl, at times like these, she planned meticulously and always made sure to have done everything.

"Come on then" Toby said, taking her hand as they ran up and up the stairs and along corridors to the 4th floor.

They took out their supplies and began transforming the corridor until it was indistinguishable from what it had been.

It looked like it was a part of the forbidden forest, there were snow covered trees and snowballs flying around, occasionally hitting the wall and exploding into a cloud of glowing snow.

Snowmen were walking around and shaking hands with eachother, the ceiling looked infinite, with clouds floating along and snow falling from them, covering the floor with white dust.

"Let's go have lunch, we'll come back afterwards." Roxanne said, and they ran down the stairs to the entrance hall and through the great hall, feigning innocence, Toby kissed Roxy on the cheek secretly before running to join the Slytherins.

The Great Hall was packed, and there were only a few spare seats, but there was one next to Lily, so Roxanne plonked herself down.

"Hey Lils, how's today been, have you settled in yet?" Roxanne asked Lily, helping herself to a big portion of bacon and onion tart.

"Pretty much although one of my classmates keeps trying to suck up to me because he thinks that he'll be above rules if he is friends with a Potter" Lily, complained, scowling.

Roxanne tried not to laugh. "Have you tried-" she started, but Lily cut her off

"I've tried everything!" She said indignantly.

"Okay, I'll talk to him" Roxanne said. "Which one is he?"

Lilly pointed him out and Roxanne walked over to him. He was a tall, brown haired boy with sky green eyes and a group of friends around him. He looked loud and obnoxious.

Roxanne was tall for 15 and towered over the 11 year old boy.

"wha-what do you want?" He asked, trying and failing to sound brave.

"Stop bothering my cousin you little squirt" Roxanne hissed.

"Y-yes, s-sorry!" He gushed, sinking into his chair.

"Good" Roxanne said, in an upbeat kind of voice, walking back to where Lilly was sitting next to a blonde girl.

"Thank you" Lilly said quietly. "This is Harriet by the way"

Harriet smiled at Roxanne "Hi" she said

"Hey" Roxanne said, before checking her watch, she needed to do some potions homework before 4th lesson. "Damn, sorry Lils, I've got to dash, but if you need cheering up head to the fourth floor common room"

"Bye" Lilly said cheerfully, before turning and finishing her conversation with Harriet.

...

_Fred_

Fred, James, Erin and Chris had finished lunch and were on their way up to the Gryffindor tower to finish some potions homework that was in for next lesson.

They reached the fourth floor corridor on their way up to to the staircases and Fred, who was in front, gasped.

"Merlin's beard" he said, before bursting out laughing.

The corridor looked more like the forbidden forest, and as they stared, a snowball flew out of nowhere and straight into Fred's face.

The other three roared with laughter as Fred glared at them, with snow dripping off his face and soaking his robes.

He pretended to storm off, and got three snowballs off of the ground, before throwing them at each of their faces. He then laughed and did a little jig of victory. There was a second of silence when Fred knew something wasn't right, and then a rapid fire of snowballs hit him and the snowball fight began.

Somehow, Fred had managed to get Chris on his team and together they managed to overpower the other too. Fred was in great spirits and had a massive grin on his face. It was obviously the work of his sister, and he didn't feel jealous, only proud.

He made one huge snowball with Chris and he threw it straight at James, but he ducked and it flew past hitting...

"Proffessor Kingston..." Fred and Chris said, the smiles wiped off their faces.

"You four, come with me" she said, charming the snow of her face and drying her clothes as she walked with them to her office, glaring.

"It wasn't us Proffesor!" All four said together, Fred wasn't so much scared, but he didn't want to have to spend the next week in detention, and he wasn't exactly on good terms with the Transfiguration Proffesor.

"So I am to believe, you just happened to end up in a transfigured corridor, and just happened to have a snowball in your hands when I decided to set up my next class early?"

"Uh...yeah" Fred said.

Kingston glared at them and sighed. "Alright, Fred, Chris, you two can have detention all of this week, Erin and James, all of next week, from seven till eight thirty. We have been looking for some students to help Mr Filch and Proffesor Holmes clear up the Dungeons, as we haven't been able to clean them since before last summer. Filch can't get down the stairs and Professor Holmes has far more important things to deal with. There won't be any point in bringing your wands"

The four troublemakers groaned and scowled.

"I'll see Fred and Chris tomorrow evening, good day."

Back in the common room, the four of them were playing a game of exploding snap and ranting about their punishment. Just then, the portrait door opened and Roxanne entered with Molly.

Roxanne burst out laughing at the sight of the four scowling faces.

"I heard you guys got told off by Kingston" she said, giggling. "Glad to know my prank went well then"

Fred glared at her "it's not funny!" He said.

Molly looked a bit anxious "you know you really shouldn't have done it Ro" she said, though she was smiling slightly "it was a good bit of magic, I have to admit"

"Cheers Mols" Roxanne said "but come on, it was pretty funny"

Molly sighed "yeah, I guess it was" she said.

Fred could see the funny side himself "Alright" he said "it was fun till the snowball hit Kingston in the face"

The six of them burst out laughing.

"I bet Kingston was happy" Roxanne said, imagining her face with snow dripping off of it.

"She looked pretty pissed" Erin said, laughing. "Anyone want to join in the snap?"


End file.
